


A time for giving

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A rather late festive tale.





	A time for giving

Our story begins in Hestia and Marlene Jones's house, the pair are talking about Christmas.

Hestia said, "It's just another holiday."

Marlene disagreed, "Christmas is a time for giving."

Hestia smirked. "And a time for getting."

Marlene smiled. "No. It's more about finding the perfect gifts for your loved ones and seeing the joy on their faces when they open them on Christmas day."

Hestia replied, "Okay, okay, I get it. When you put it like that, Christmas sounds magical."

Marlene grinned. "It is."


End file.
